This invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing repeating ##STR3## in the polymer chain in which substituents are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing sulfone substituents and substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino, or mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR4## in which various substituted and unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.